1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface projectile games in which a player causes a ball to roll upwards along a slanting surface to engage one or more targets.
2. Background Information
Surface projectile games, such as bowling, table bowling and pinball, sometimes use a mechanical projector or shooter to propel a ball or other projectile along a playing surface towards one or more targets. Many of these games, such as conventional pinball games, are configured so that they can only be played with the mechanical gun. In some games, such as conventional bowling, known mechanisms can be used by a player who is unable to lift and roll something as heavy as a bowling ball. Some such mechanisms are sufficiently mobile that they can be placed at the player's end of an alley when a disabled player bowls and then quickly removed so that a competing able-bodied player can take his or her turn.